The Only Exception
by RideTheGlitterDick
Summary: When two people find love with one another, nothing will be the same. Lemons, Swearing, and minor violence which leads to sex. Full summery inside. DISCONTINUED.
1. Summery

**I enjoy stories about out of control teens because of the things they say and do, so I present to you, a story of out of control teens.**

**Now, the story is based solely on Paramore's song "The Only Exception" from their new album Brand New Eyes. I absolutely love this song, and I wanted to base a story on it because I always go so many ideas from it. If you listen to it, you may get some ideas of what is to come. **

**Enjoy, completely. **

**~**~ **

**Out of control Bella moves to the small town of Forks to straighten her attitude out and learn the art of respect. Moving to her father's home, Bella thinks her life has ended and she's taking a trip to hell. But the one advantage to living with her father is her new next door neighbour, Edward Cullen.  
Bella has put up walls to guard herself from being hurt. Will Edward be the one to get them down? Will he be the only exception? **


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Nothing at this point could help the annoyance I was feeling. Well, annoyance was a total understatement. I was fucking pissed!

My mother is like a tube – anything that goes in one ear flies out the other! And damn did I ever feel pissed when she didn't understand the simplest things in life. Sometimes I wondered how we were even related. I mean, wasn't she ever a teenager? Didn't she ever break rules? Didn't she ever party hard, get in trouble with her parents or the cops? Oh, God, did she even ever _live_?

Well, some teenagers just weren't nuns and even though she had enough cause to understand that, she didn't. She grounded me and took my things away until I had nothing left.

I looked out the plane window, gazing at the distant land beneath us, I mentally cursed my mother. _That bitch! How could she do this to me!? Even if she did have that upper advantage over me, a sixteen year old girl? _My mother thought I had "issues" and I needed to "cleanse my life to get a better experience before college". Fucking dumb words! I hated Forks with a passion and I wasn't about to _not_ let that be recognized. All of Forks – all twenty feet of the damn land named after a utensil – would know in seconds that I despised Forks and its dreary weather. I wanted Phoenix. Not some dumb...Fuck, I was at a loss of damn words!

My anger was boiling and I felt like hitting something. I wasn't quite sure _what_...but I knew something had it coming, and coming hard. Maybe I should start taking in my surroundings carefully in case I did lash out.

I hadn't seen my dad in about four years – four fucking years! And now I would be spending two years with the guy. How lovely. I'm simply boiling with excitement...! Well, he would be one of the many to realize what a dumb and pointless place Forks actually is. Actually, he would be granted the _first_ person to get a round.

That much I could offer.

Finally, the plane landing in Port Angeles after the connecting to Seattle, and I knew trouble was to come when I almost punched the fucking woman in front of me. That's when I knew nothing would get easier. So I pushed past all the little tourists and clueless people, when a semi-familiar voice called out.

"Bella?" I knew, after a paused second, it was my father.

"Hey, Dad," I sighed. As I saw the familiar stance that he was about to hug me, I inconspicuously ducked and headed over to collect my luggage. I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but because he was the one helping imprison me in this..._place_, I didn't want any icing on the cookie.

We headed out into the cool breeze without further delay, dodging the mounting tourists eagerly heading for the door. Charlie popped the trunk and I loaded in my bags, suitcases and guitar case. Playing would probably be the only thing to keep my semi-sane. It only sucked that I couldn't haul the grand piano sitting in the living room in Jacksonville, Florida.

I had the kind of life that you always read about in story books, but were never actually true. A girl living life against her parents' wishes and partying every hour of the day and night, drinking and smoking and never getting caught. Well, most of the time – it only happened once, though.

Charlie led us out of the parking lot in the police cruiser – and with my better judgement, I didn't make a snide comment about the poor transportation – dodging the tourists trying to manoeuvre across the street. There was an awkward silence in the car, and I knew words could not express what we were both feeling. As my father cleared his throat I knew we would have to get into some deep discussion that would end in some kind of fight.

"Bella, I talked to your mom," Charlie began as we started out of Port Angeles. I sighed and looked at his profile levelly. "And I think you need to know that your behaviour in Jacksonville won't be the same in Forks. Your going to have strict rules—"

"I had strict rules in Florida, too, I just didn't follow them," I pointed out. And it was true – curfew was eleven, and yet I always rolled in at about two a.m. My mom had been so strict about and firm about the rules, but a year ago, she totally gave up. I was free. Totally free of any rules or boundaries.

He frowned. "But that's not going to happen, Bella. You are going to go by the eleven o'clock curfew," he told me sternly, casting me a quick look full of authority. I could have been scared by him, worried of what would happen to me if I disobeyed him, but he didn't look like much of a firm person. Charlie lacked that I-know-what-I'm-doing-and-you-should-be-scared-of-me air around him.

"Yeah, well, I think I have some say in this, and I'm not going to be following any fucking rules," I said sternly.

"Don't you swear at me!" Charlie yelled, lifting his hand like he was going to slap me. I didn't recoil because I knew he didn't have the guts. And sure enough, he lowered his hand with a sigh. "Look, Bella, your out of control behaviour is not going to fly with me. You need to learn respect for other people, as well as yourself."

I sighed and frowned, ignoring the rest of his attempts to make small conversation. For now, I just wanted to be alone. Alone in the quiet. Charlie drove on, trying to comment about the weather, my schooling or Forks, but I didn't return the interest. I just stared out the window blankly, barely noticing all the green passing. When I noticed thousands of trees surrounding us and too much green in every direction, I knew immediately we were in Forks. I sighed as we drove through town.

Well, I guess we just drove down a single street, which was the main part of town. I sighed again, immensely hating my mother _and_ father. It was their fault I was being subjected to something no one should ever be put through. And I don't just mean having to move all the way across the United States, but for the reason and the place.

I'd known for years and years that Forks was the dreariest place in the US and it would be my ultimate death if I ever had to live there. And here I am – being put through it all without a chance in hell for myself.

As we pulled down the faintly familiar street, Charlie started again. "We have some company," my dad told me. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his sons, Emmett and Edward, are here to fix the cruiser. Poor baby isn't working the way she should." He pat the console of the car softly, frowning. I just rolled my eyes. Great, now I would need to socialize with a bunch of small town hicks.

Charlie's house began to come into view and once I evaluated it – and all its small, confined space and dull siding – I noticed the three people standing on the drive. They were all male and incredibly gorgeous. It was hard to pick out the father or whatever he was, from the three because of how young they all looked.

As Charlie pulled into the driveway, one of the men, obviously the father, waved to him. I rolled my eyes as Charlie exited the car and started greeting them all. I sighed in annoyance as I followed, but skipped out on introductions. They started talking and laughing all together as I was forced to carry all my bags inside.

"Dad, pop the trunk!" I called, not caring if I interrupted anyone, as I stood near the rear. I just wanted to get inside as fast and painlessly as possible. I could just see over the car and noticed quickly one of the sons, and, _damn_, he was hot. He had gorgeous dishevelled golden hair and the most striking green eyes I'd ever seen. And he was looking at me, probably with the same amount of curiosity I was having.

I looked down quickly, blushing madly as the trunk clicked and opened to ajar. Sighing as I hooked the bag handles over my arms, I slammed the trunk closed and struggled to carry my guitar in my full arms.

As I was making my way to the front door, Charlie stopped me.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet part of the Cullen family from next door," Charlie said, and I reluctantly turned around to look at them. Fuck, did I ever feel a lot of jealousy for to their looks. "This is Carlisle," he gestured to man that had waved previously," Emmett," he gestured to the huge, bulky guy," and Edward." So the hottie's name is Edward Cullen, I thought ponderingly, glancing at them all.

I sighed, feeling oddly drained. "Hey," I said bluntly, turning around and heading into the house.

My room was still the same from when I stayed here last – about five years ago. It was small, dark and still had the rocking chair in the corner that had been present for years. I frowned slightly as I dumped all my things on my bed and slipped open the guitar case. Besides holding the beautiful acoustic, it also contained two packs of cigarettes. Glancing out my window, I recalled that I overlooked the front of the house. Shit. I couldn't light up with my father just outside the window with a group of neighbours.

I paced around the small room, chewing on my nail and bumping my leg repeatedly on the small bed. I was in desperate need of a good smoke after that long plane ride and I had no way of getting one. Certainly I had enough mind not to light up in the house, but it was looking quite tempting actually.

When I realized that Charlie and his little friends were going to be too long and I was too lazy to go all the way downstairs, I unpacked all my stuff from the bags and suitcases. I stuffed all my clothes in the dresser and hung some in the compact closet, then stuffed the bags under my bed. There wasn't much else to do because there actually wasn't much here. So I exhaled and crashed down on my bed, looking up at the blank ceiling.

Tomorrow would be my first day of school. The first day at Forks High School. Yeah, at a shithole! I thought, laughing to myself.

But I shut up quickly. Fuck, Forks is already making me crazy.

I'm already fucking talking to myself!


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who Favoured this story! Maybe some reviews?**

* * *

"Bella!" Charlie's fist pounded on the door. "Get up! Didn't you hear me before? Its time for school!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, rolling over and burying my face in the pillow. But I peeked up at the clock, which read 7:23 a.m. I knew I had no choice but to get up at this point, so I pushed myself out of bed and stumbled to my closet. With hooded eyes I grabbed a pair of fitted, dark jeans and a low-cut, gray and black striped shirt. Glancing out the window, and noting the light gray sky, I pulled out my smoky-colored cardigan and slipped it on over the long sleeves of my shirt.

I hauled my bag down the stairs, nearly taking a face plant a few times in my daze, and tossed it by the door. I think the number one thing I did that was one of the dumbest things _ever_ was moving in with my father the day before the school year starts up. That's, like, the stupidest thing I've ever done – and I've done some pretty dumb things at this point in my life.

I stuffed the pack of cigarettes into the right pocket of my jeans and headed downstairs.

Inhaling – that's what I did to my bowl of cereal, barely tasting it. There was no point in taking my time – but then again there was no point in _not _taking my time.

I sighed as I slammed my bowl down in the sink. "Fuck, I just keep confusing myself," I muttered. What was that sentence about anyway?

Giving up on making any sort of rational sentences, I downed a quick glass of milk and glanced at the clock. I didn't have to leave for at least fifteen minutes. Holy damn, what time did I get up at? I thought, already at a loss for the time.

As I was ready to grab my things and head out early – hopefully sneak in a cigarette or two – there was a quick-paced knock on the door.

Who would visit at this time of morning? I thought. I shouldn't even be awake right now!

I stumbled to the door, still fumbling with the cigarette and lighter in my hands. I pulled open the door and said without looking up, "What the hell could you want at this time of morning?"

"Hi, your Isabella Swan, right?" asked an excited, chirpy, high-pitched voice that made me freeze.

That was one loud voice I would _never_ get used to in my life, I decided at the sound of it.

I looked up slowly, cautious and ready to slam the door in the face of whatever preppy chick would be standing there. But it wasn't really what I expected.

A girl with spiky black hair stood on the porch with the two guys – whatever their names were – from last night. They all stood there casually, unexpectedly, while the girl just bounced with disgusting excitement. I stared at her wide-eyed, still fumbling with the cigarettes. I exhaled a breathy laugh as I shook one out and finally lit up. How long had I been craving that? I nearly forgot about the people standing in front of me as I got lost in my beautiful haze.

As I let out a cloud of smoke, I said, "Its Bella. And you are..." I prompted.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she blurted, rocking on her heels. "These are my brothers, Emmett and Edward."

Vaguely did I remember those name matched with those _amazingly _hot bodies. I sized them up again appraisingly, enjoying the view. They certainly weren't hard on the eyes, that's for sure. "Yeah," I said, "I remember them. Last night or whatever."

She hyper-nodded. "We live next door," she informed me.

I shrugged, not seeing the point in this little introduction. "Cool. I should be living in Florida," I said bluntly. "But I'm living in this damp town." I quirked an eyebrow at all their slightly blank faces. "You wouldn't happen to know any good parties around here? If there's one thing I could go for..."

"How old are you?" Alice asked curiously.

Sighing, I said, "I'm fifteen, almost sixteen. Satisfied? Now, about those parties...?"

"So you're a sophomore?" she asked. "Me, too! Emmett's on his victory lap and Edward's a senior."

My smile was stiff. Could this chick not answer a straight question? I thought, annoyed. I continued to puff away, looking at each of them. I decided that bulky Emmett guy was huge-scary, but Edward...well, he was the hot one. The very good-looking one, that's for sure.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I decided I had to get going.

"Okay, as fun as silence always is," I said sarcastically, "hell's calling." They gave me puzzled looks, but Alice's was more prominent. I dropped the bud to the pavement and stomped on it, kicking it to the grass. I would have to be careful where I left those, though. "I have to go to school."

Alice's face brightened. "Then I'll see you there!" she thrilled.

_Fuck my life_, I mouthed to the big bulky brother, Emmett. He smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes before looking back at the bundle of joy that was my neighbour.

"Yeah," I said flatly. "There. School. All that shit."

It was easy to realize that the guys were more eager to go than she was, which I found very intimidating. Would she leave me alone after this? Or would she continue to bug the hell out of me? Realizing I wouldn't get much more quiet with this chick next door, I closed the door before they were fully off the front step.

Great! Now I had an unwanted follower!

Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag in the front hall while wondered how Pixie Chick thought we were going to the same school. But I didn't think about it for long as I headed out the door, locking it behind me.

I'd never known my father to be so kind – hell, I barely see him anyway – but apparently he was unbelievably generous. Last night he presented me with a truck for my form of transportation. It was an interesting choice on my father's part and I couldn't complain – I mean, it could be a _hell_ of a lot worse. Can you say "police cruiser?" My own mind started me. Or what if he were to book me in with Pixie Chick?

So in seconds I really took to the truck. Sure it grumbled to life and protested of increasing speeds, but it got me to where I had to go. _Had_ to go, not _wanted_. And that was Forks High School. The place with a thin population and a pain in the ass Pixie Chick.

I swear she was waiting for me, ready to pounce when I stepped out of the truck, because one second I was sending mental cusses to every pair of eyes I met and then I was thrown back with the force of a ton, and _bam!_ There was Pixie Chick, hyper as ever and a pain in my ass.

Didn't I just see her seconds ago? I pouted. Fuck this super small town!

"Hi, Bella!" she thrilled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to wherever her destination was. I sputtered in shock and distaste, trying to get myself free from her vice grip. "Come meet everyone!"

"Um, Alice," I said innocently, "I would love to, but I have to go drink bleach. Maybe another time?" I gave a final yank of my hand and upon her releasing it, I started in the other direction, not having a fucking clue where I was heading.

"Oh, come on, Bella." Alice ran up beside me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back, causing me to stumble backward. I was about ready to cuss her out. "You need to meet a few people," she continued, unaffected by my mood.

"I must've missed that rule," I replied dryly, stopping to face the new figure of my nightmares. "Look, I really, uh, appreciate what your trying to do," I said carefully, fully lying, "but its just not gonna work." Okay, but that's the total truth. When I saw her slunk, clearly showing that she wasn't about to push it, I turned around and started walking. That Alice chick was like a scary force of nature and that huge brother of hers scared the shit outta me. But then again, she had that _gorgeous_brother, too. Edward Cullen. Yeah, he's totally fuckable, I decided instantly.

Then that voice interrupted my thoughts, which were getting pretty dirty.

"Bella!" The voice was about five feet away from me. I turned around to face Pixie again, annoyed, as she gave me a tender smile. "The school's that way," she said quietly, jutting her thumb out behind her.

Fuck.

Rolling my eyes I started in the direction she pointed, ignoring her snicker as she skipped beside me. Fuck her happy attitude – hadn't she ever heard of walking like a normal person, one foot in front of the other? Shaking her entirely off, I realized she was probably so fucking giddy that I was going in the direction of her friends that she wanted to introduce me to.

Yay. I can not wait. Woow.

When I made it about ten feet within the space of those people, Alice skipped ahead and latched on to a tall, lanky guy's arm with a large smile. With a sigh, I continued on, keeping my eyes from Alice and her excitement. As I was about to bypass them with as much confidence as I could muster, Pixie Chick, in a warning tone, said, "Bella..."

With an annoyed grunt I turned on my heel to face them and met several pairs of eyes. "What, Pixie Chick?" I snapped, noticing I was standing a foot from Fuckable. My mind supplied the word on its own accord, which I gratefully allowed.

_Well, it had possibilities, that's for sure._

She rolled her eyes at me. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper"—she gestured to the guy beside her—"and then this is Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie"—she made a gesture to the tall blond chick holding onto the Rock—"and you know all of us." Sadly, I thought. "This is Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," she informed them. I sighed in irritation, which quickly turned to shock when Pixie Chick started giving the lowdown on "story." She started on with this long-ass story that could have only came from Charlie.

I mean, she was talking about where I'd just moved from and all that personal shit. _What the fuck?_

Don't I get any privacy in this shithole?

As she continued on and I was ready to throw a punch at her, I realized this could be my time to get away. But, I contradicted, it seemed like such a waste when someone like Fuckable was standing next to me. I'd had my fare share of the hot 'n' sexy back in Jacksonville, but none of those guys compared to Fuckable Cullen here. I had that strange urge to flirt like I always did when I was near the hot and sexy – even if they were taken.

So I put on my game face and turned to him, stretching up slightly to get closer so no one else would hear.

"You better control your little sister," I whispered as he turned to look at me. Fuck, he had the hottest green eyes! "If she starts banging on my door in the middle of the night, you better know I've broken peoples' noses before and Pixie Chick is no exception. If you value the relationship you share with her, you better make sure she stays away from me."

And with that I turned away and headed in the _right_ direction of the school.

---

School fucking sucks. Sure I'm good at it. Sure I don't fail. Sure I do my work. Yeah – sure, sure, sure. But school fuck-ing su-cks.

I didn't give a rat's ass about not knowing anyone – hell! they could all go to _it_– and apparently Pixie Chick didn't get my message. She bugged me all day. I had two classes with her – first and third period – I think I saw the Rose chick or whatever in one of my classes, but not Casper or whatever the fuck his name is. However, Fuckable was in one of my classes – second period Biology. And it was just the two of us in the advanced Bio class. And if that wasn't distracting enough, I got stuck beside him.

That was probably the sickest highlight of my damn day – everything else could melt to hell, the exact place where this town should have been habited. Actually, I would have liked to _watch_ this town sink to hell.

Surely it could have been better, but I guess it could have been worse. I was so pissed still, fuming from my Forks Sentence that I didn't pay attention to any of the people or things around me, really; I just melted past. No, I'm totally kidding. The news of my arrival would have been front page on the school paper – had the school been big enough to _have _one. I was constantly stopped in the halls – "Are Isabella Swan?" "Bella, now fuck off." Eventually people got the message of "unwelcome" and left me alone.

I knew that by my second day, I would be known at the School Bitch.

But I was used to that word, hearing with my name even. I was a bitch. I could say it aloud without missing a beat. I could hear it without shedding a tear. Simple as that. I didn't care of what people thought, but if I had to be perfectly honest, I did care what someone thought.

Fuckable.

He went beyond just a hot guy that every girl wanted and tried to impress by pushing their chests out or swinging their hips so much they wobble; he was like an Adonis statue come to life and walking right in front of me. He was solely a fucking hot guy that I _wanted_. I'd decided that as I was getting into my truck at the end of the day.

The worst part was that he hadn't even talked to me yet. I mean, we sat together in one class, I'd technically asked him to pass a threat on to his sister. Did he need much more of a push. Because I don't push – I shove.

I realized just how much I wanted to have that Fuckable Adonis as mine, to myself, when I woke the next morning from an intense dream starring the guy himself. I also realized that I'd never wanted everyone so much before. Almost like I wanted to possess him.

What made him an exception to savour from my negligence to actual relationships?

* * *

**Just a reminder to check out Paramore's song _The Only Exception, _if not their whole album, _Brand New Eyes._**

**Review!**

**-Mickey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews...Keep them coming!**

BPOV

In my first week at Forks – the small town named after a fucking utensil – I learned many things, both about my father and said little town. But a lot of them didn't matter in the least. However, the one thing that I learned about my father had me in a wave of intense fury: you can't count on him. I've been desperate to stay away from little Pixie Chick sense I first met her and my own father hang me out to dry in a single moment's notice.

Now, at Friday night of my first week in Forks I stood in the kitchen, ready to kill my fucking father because I was having a fucking sleep-fucking-over with fucking Pixie fucking Chick. Oh, and – fuck!

The first person I would see I knew I would strangle. Charlie set me up to go over to Alice's – I forced her name out – tonight because Pixie – I mean, Alice was bored. What about me? Why should I be put through this horrible torture? I hated sleepover's, and I wasn't enjoying that Alice Cullen, either. And put the two together and FML. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if I'd been _asked_, not _told_. But I'd definitely been told I was going over to the Cullens for a sleepover, which immediately made me want to run to the phone and call in a one-way ticket back to Phoenix.

But then I remembered my mom was no better than my father. They both made mistakes, they both didn't know how to take care of their own daughter. There was no way I would be going back to my mother, because at least Charlie didn't hover much.

"Bella! Bella?" Her voice ran through the house like a bell from hell. I pouted, knowing I couldn't get out of this.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped, debating whether or not to take the back door.

"C'mon! Its sleepover time!" she shouted, the clicks of high heels becoming closer and closer to me. I sighed as she ran up to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

I think I'm going to cry, I thought. "Why, _Alice_?" I forced her name out.

As she started talking she pulled me out of the house, heading next door. I realized I would be meeting the whole family. "We're going to have fun," she insisted as we crossed the lawns. "I have clothes for you, so don't worry, and Esme is going to Port Angeles to get us supper." She smiled, but I was too focused on the small part of her sentence.

"You have _clothes_ for me?" I said slowly, anger coloring my tone.

"Yes," she said, unruffled. "I have this _huge_ closet, you'll see." I frowned, thinking I felt a certain wetness in my eyes. No, this girl couldn't make me cry, I decided quickly. Sure this sleepover could go wrong, which would then end horribly.

"But I don't want to see!" I whined as she pulled me along.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" she chided, and I did as I was told. I definitely had no respect for her before, but now that I was seeing this side of her, the "no nuisance" side, I had some respect for her. But I knew it would fail in a few short minutes.

Alice led in through the door and I marvelled in the wide open space of their home. It was beautiful on the outside but absolutely stunning on the inside. It was nicer then my dad's house too. As we entered there was the familiar sounds of a game on TV, hockey to be exact. For a second I wondered what Alice had in mind for us before I realized that I could easily get out of it, noticing Emmett, Jasper and Fuckable sitting on the sectional in front of the TV. On the table in front of them was a six-pack.

Yes, I have hit heaven with minimal boundaries.

Yanking my arm from Alice, I jigged into the living room before she could complain and jumped over the back of the couch, landing perfectly in between Emmett and Fuckable (Edward, really). I'd perfected that move back in Phoenix because it always pissed my mother off when I acted so "un-ladylike." I reached for the table and picked up a beer, uncapping it with my teeth, something else I had become pro with.

I turned to Emmett, enjoying the stunned look on his face. "Who's playing?" I asked casually, sipping at the cool substance.

His shock turned into a cocky smile. "Washington on Phoenix."

My mood lifted a thousand levels. "Phoenix is going to whip. Your. Ass!"

"Oh, is that a bet?" he asked gamely, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm," I hummed appraisingly. "Why not? Twenty says Phoenix will show you guys up." I looked from the lankly blond guy to Mr. Fuckable, looking for more inputs on this.

"I'm in," Jasper, Pixie Chick's – I mean, Alice's boyfriend.

"Count me in," Fuckable agreed easily, downing another beer. Ah, a fellow drinker. That's good, but could he seriously hold the liquor? I wondered momentarily.

We were getting the game – I was in time, it had just started – yelling and screaming at the TV, when Alice intercepted the fun with a futile expression.

"Bella, let's go!" she urged. "Hockey's boring!"

I barely glanced over at her. "Sorry, Pixie Chick," I said nonchalantly. "In the middle of a game here. Could you keep it down?" She huffed, stomping up the stairs and muttering something unintelligible. I smiled after her, finding the oddest pleasure in seeing her flustered.

Hockey wasn't my first choice in TV shows, but it was tolerable for me. Plus it was my beautiful Phoenix against their shitty Washington. I felt like people didn't realize how important the state of Arizona is to me, all the glorious dry heat and sprawling city, but this would game would show that Phoenix whipped total ass in everything. Hot against cold.

"Wow," Emmett mused, nudging me with his shoulder. "No one ever shows my sister up."

"She deserves it," I said flippantly, shrugging as I sipped my drink. "She's been bugging me all week long."

"That's Alice," Jasper chimed in, nodding in agreement.

I nodded. "Yeah, if she doesn't let up I may just have to take matters into my own hands," I warned, giving them each a smirk. "And I _can_ throw a punch."

"You heard that, Jazz?" Fuckable asked loudly, obviously slightly more wasted then I'd thought. "You better protect your girlfriend!"

My eyebrows raised at him, but he didn't see it because he was looking elsewhere. I wondered where their parents were for a brief second, but Alice had mentioned something about Esme – um, they're mom? – going to get us dinner, and it wasn't even my problem. Plus I would prefer to get drunk with these guys then hangout with Alice.

As I was now empty-handed in the terms of alcohol, I grabbed the last one at the moment Emmett was reaching for the same one. His mouth gaped in mock sadness as I cracked it open with my teeth, keeping eye contact with him just to rub it in.

His mouth closed and he grinned. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked, gesturing to dark glass bottle and the shiny cap.

"Oh, at parties," I shrugged. "Picked it up from a few guys I used to, er, hangout with." I tried to fight off the blush that my words caused because I was the only one that knew what lay underneath those words.

"Nice," he said, nodding appraisingly. He stood up and started for what I assumed to be the kitchen.  
"Not gonna watch because Phoenix is gonna smoke your weak asses?" I called after him, turning my attention back to the game and enjoying the eyes I could feel on me.

Yes, I loved attention, and I can admit that I would get it anyway I could, anyway it comes. Maybe at some points it wasn't in the most modest or conservative way, but I always had this feeling that I _needed_ eyes on me, I needed people talking about me. I don't at all mean in a popular way – because I'm not preppy bitch, just a bitch – but in a you-think-about-me-because-you-love-that-I-can-control-the-minds-of-guys way. Back in Phoenix I got a lot of attention. Its way I was in Forks in the first place.

My mom said she heard rumours about me – which were true, by the way – and that my behaviour sucked because of what I did and blah blah blah. She said it all came back down to the attention I wanted – she called it negative attention. I called it _want_. Guys wanted me. So what?

My mind started to get off track from the original thoughts I'd been having about as I thought about my fucking mother. What a bitch!

I was absolutely amazed how into this game the four of us got. Alice had come down to persuade me again, and as soon as I flipped her off, she was gone again. We were shouting at the screen, standing up and jumping around, booing at the other team. I knew I wouldn't have been so into this if it wasn't my hometown against where I now lived. I hadn't even had this much fun sense I was last in Phoenix and at a decent party. And here I was with a group of guys, drinking and watching hockey. It was an odd equation to a great time, but I couldn't doubt that I was overly happy for this bit of fun activity.

But it probably would be more fun if we were at a party with a bigger variety of alcohol and less clothing, maybe with a few hot and available guys. Like, let's say... Fuckable Cullen.

I mentally kicked myself.

Not only was I younger than him, and ignoring the fact he probably had a girlfriend, there had to be more girls his age that weren't so...out-there like I was. I should have known from the beginning that we were total opposites, our leagues being two spheres that didn't so much as _graze_ each other. Ugh, I sighed, almost groaning aloud. Why the fuck did I want him in the first place? Sure, he was so hot and his hair was so gorgeous that I could just wrap my fingers in it as his tongue worked total magic down my neck to my—

"Fuck!" I snapped, closing my eyes and hitting my heel on the coffee table in frustration. I groaned as I opened my eyes, shaking my head form the daze. Just how I liked it, I had the attention of Jasper, Emmett, and the center of my fantasies. They all gave me weird looks, so I quickly thought up an excuse as soon as possible. "Um, I forgot to call my mom," I lied lamely. "But whatever, she'll just be extremely pissed even more than usual."

"You make her sound like a total bitch," Jasper commented, already on his second beer.

I nodded. "That's 'cause she is," I told them, which was actual truthful.

We were in full-on game mode when Esme got back. I was surprised by how young she looked. We were all standing up, literally screaming at the huge plasma TV at the tie game. Each of us had a drink in our hand as we jumped around, bumping into each other. I didn't know about everyone else, but I was completely buzzed. Fuckable Cullen was totally wasted, too. From the corner of my eye I could see their mother watching us with wide but somewhat happy eyes. There was a man at her side, the one I'd seen my first day here. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"No, no, they're going to get it!" Emmett shouted, jumping and pointing at the TV like that would help Phoenix lose the point.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I chanted, bumping him as he shoved me over. The four of us cheered, yelling and shouting as if we could be of assistance, when, suddenly, Phoenix got the goal.

"Fuck!" The three guys were in sync with the word and frustrated looks crossed their faces.

"I told you!" I shouted dramatically. "Phoenix whips ass!" I hit Emmet in the arm while bumping Fuckable for my own amusement. Of course they hadn't won yet, but they were so close to it.

Fuckable grunted. "Is it too late to switch sides?" he snapped, falling back on the couch. I followed as the game when to the dumb announcers and soon to break. Emmett didn't seem impressed with that little turn of events.

"Hmm, so you want to team up with me?" I asked seductively, turning the flirt on. Despite my previous debate, I couldn't help but pester him with my comments and actions.

Before he could answer, and I got a good look at that special twinkle in his vibrant eyes, their parents took the time to come into the room, carrying white bags and take in our current state.

"Who broke out the beer?" Carlisle demanded. I giggled for no reason at the blank yet guilty looks on the guys' faces. No one answered though. "Okay, who's drunk?" he tried again. Edward raised his hand like we were in preschool, unruffled by what trouble he was facing. "Who's almost drunk?" Jasper, Emmet and I all raised our hands, and I think I'm the only one that wasn't scared of getting The Wrath.

Doing what I was nearly born to do, I joked.

"Who _wants_ to be drunk?" I laughed, chuckling harder as Emmett and Jasper raised their hands along with me.

"Hello, Bella," Esme said, her voice sweet and soft.

"Hey," I said, still drinking it up. I mean, if my mom couldn't stop me and my father didn't have a chance in hell at stopping me, then why should I stop because I'm in someone else's home? _Because_ your in someone else's home, my mind told instantly. I blushed slightly, turning back to the game to avoid any eye contact.

They didn't say anything else and I heard retreating footsteps. I was surprised they hadn't even put a stop to us because they didn't seem to take too kindly to what we were doing. Not that I cared in the slightest – I mean, I wasn't drunk. Yet.

"Edward!" I recognized Carlisle's voice calling distantly, hesitant and angered.

"Ohh," I hummed, shaking my head, turning to him. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, which I returned with my own smirk. "Have fun with that," I added bluntly.

Watching him walk away, beer in hand, I couldn't help but think "nice ass."

**

* * *

**

Well, we all know Edward Cullen has a

_**very **_**nice ass! **

**Hope you liked. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

It was hard to return my eyes to the TV after a sight like _that_. That panty-dropping sight. And even when I did look back at the TV it didn't have the same effect as Fuckable's ass did, and my brain and eyes were in a dreamy haze, imagining what that body was actually capable of.

A wetness formed in between my legs and I quickly repositioned myself on the couch, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling to disappear.

"Fuck we're losing!" Emmett whined to Jasper.

I laughed. "Capitals have nothing on my Phoenix," I told them evenly, guzzling down the remains of my beer to get the dirty thoughts from my mind. It didn't work. "So what's up with that?" I asked, jerking my chin to where that fabulous ass had gone.

"Oh, Edward's not supposed to drink," Jasper told me, glancing over briefly. "He's had five DUIs. Its amazing he hasn't been in jail permanently."

"He gets out of control when he drinks," Emmett added. "Like really angry and destructive, or horny and way too happy." I laughed at his choice of words, though I know it wasn't much of a joke. Horny could be a _very_ good thing.

"So he's been in jail?" I asked. We would certainly have something in common if that were the case.

Emmett nodded. "Yep. A few times."

Nodding in understanding, I grabbed another drink and changed the subject from Fuckable. "Wow, my liver's going to be toast after all this," I laughed, way too loud, which was just more proof I was almost intoxicated. I'd been drunk more times then I'd had birthdays, so when someone's a drunk like me I say "More power to you." That or "Let's get drunk together and fool around."

This was as comfortable and casual I would ever get in Forks. It was almost so close to my life in Phoenix that I was about ready to cry at how identical it actually was. I was hanging out with a bunch of guys – one that was single – while getting drunk, and that was pretty close to what I usually did. Except I was usually in less clothing, drinking more exotic mixtures and dancing to wild music with multiple guys. Even though it was distantly familiar it was also not even close to what I was familiar with.

"Get in trouble, Eddie?" Emmett asked as Edward walked back in sat down next to me again. "Dad says your not allowed to drink anymore because by the time your twenty you'll be an alcoholic."

I smiled. "Wow, I could _never_ do that," I said dramatically, and for effect downing the rest of my beer and setting it on the table with the rest I'd consumed.

"You know," Emmett said, "your alright, little Isabella. Think you can hang with the guys?" he challenged, raising an eyebrow.

I snorted at his question. If only he knew. "Of course I can. But I think the real question is: can you keep _up_ with this?" I made a wild and fumbled gesture to my body.

The one person I expected to answer me didn't. In fact, Fuckable Cullen did as he slug his arm over my shoulders.

"I know I can," he said, somewhat slurred.

That was almost all the opening I needed to flirt madly with this hot older guy.

"Really?" I asked seductively, turning to Edward. He wore a mocking smirk as he held onto me like I was his own possession. And I didn't mind it n the slightest because it was oddly turning me on. Sure, it had been heavenly staring at his ass, but this was so much better. And it looked like I didn't have to put the moves on him first.

"Really." He winked.

At that moment, I probably should have felt like a giddy teenager, but I was more excited to see where this was going to go. I mean, I may have been younger, but I also didn't act my age. Plus we were both single. And he is so. Fucking. _Hot_.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Jasper share some kind of weird look, one that definitely had some kind of devilish plan. But I could barely even see it. All I saw was Edward's amazing green eyes. So bright, so beautiful...

"So, sense your both drunk..." Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts.

I knew that tone.

"I dare you to kiss!" Emmett said, oddly excited.

I burst out laughing, more at his statement then the idea of kisses this fucking god.

"C'mon, Em, what are we, five years old?" Edward laughed.

"Fine," Emmett huffed. "Make out."

My giggles didn't stop and we laughed together. Making out would hardly top some of the things that had happened when I was drunk, but it sounded a little sudden, even by my standards. But who was I to turned down a dare?

Turning to Edward and the set of lips I'd wanted to kiss so bad in the past week, I said, "What can't take a dare?"

He laughed, somewhat humourlessly. "Bring it here, Bella."

Setting down my drink, I grabbed the collar of his tight T-shirt and pulled him to me as I leaned in. He was taken aback at my sudden motion, his eyes wide, and I couldn't help but smile at his shock. My fingers would in soft golden hair as I pulled his face more firmly down to mine.

It was like fireworks exploded.

That was extremely cliché shit, and I knew it. But that's what it felt like.

My heart was almost in my throat with the bubble of excitement that overtook me. My hand tightened in his hair and the other clawed at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. _God_, his breath in my mouth felt _so good_. It was practically a moaned thought. One of his hands was the in the back of my hair, pulling my face even closer and the other had travelled downward to rest on my ass. And, holy fuck, if it didn't feel amazing and turn me on.

Apparently, it was turning him on too. I was glad, and this wasn't the first time, that my physical arousal wasn't as noticeable as guys' were.

There was loud cheering and whistled and laughing behind us, no doubt Emmett and Jasper were enjoying the sight. Well, probably not enjoying but finding it humorous. More or less, I suppose. The worst thing that can happen to you while your kissing the guy of your dreams is that your more into then he is. At first I was slightly scared of that until I let my guard down and allowed him control.

His head turned to the side slightly as his tongue pulsed inside my mouth. It was the maddest make out session I'd had in so long, but even this exceeded it. It was also totally R-rated, maybe even worse. Our tongues were madly tangling, pushing from my mouth to his and back again, our hands wondering around to grope each other. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that my arousal would be pretty noticeable if something wasn't done soon. I was wearing a pair of black shorts – so short they looked like underwear – and a flashy white shirt that was fit for a club. A loosely-fitted, black fleece sweater hung from my shoulders.

We were in our own little world, our own little R-rated world, when a throat cleared behind us. Edward wouldn't let me pull away.

Now I see why I called him 'Fuckable.'

"Uh, you guys can stop now," Emmett said, all the amusement gone from his voice.

I pulled back enough, pulled my tongue back in my own mouth to speak as he traced his tongue along my bottom lip. "I don't think I want to," I breathed, panting.

With that, he pulled my lips back to his and joined our tongues in that _X_-rated dance.

It took everything I had to not drag him upstairs to the first bed I could find when he groaned deep in his throat. I moaned back, pulling his shirt closer to me and almost breaking the buttons off. This guy's a fucking god...my mind moaned out. I agreed instantly.

When I allowed my hand to wander down to his strained erection that seemed to push him to the edge. Obviously he didn't know the edge I'd been settled on.

"Come with me," he whispered against my lips, shoving my hand down on his hard once before grabbing mine and pulling me off the couch. It caused my lips to go untouched, which made me whimper. Edward only smirked.

"Oh, now where are you guys going?" Emmett demanded, sounding amused again rather tattletale.

Fuckable didn't answer, only pulled me for the stairs. Okay, so...I wasn't a virgin. In fact, I was pretty far from it. But don't judge before you know someone.

"None of your business!" I yelled over my shoulder to Emmett.

Because really, it wasn't _anybody's_ business what I did with my body.

**I can promise something special in the next chapter. Feel free to comment on Bella's behaviour because there's a reason for it. There's also no limit on the color names she's gotten and is labelled for. Let's hear what your thinking!**

**-Mickey**


	6. Chapter 5

**I kind of went wild on that last chapter – just like Edward and Bella – so I'm going to hope to fix it up right now. Let's see what Bella's thinking...**

BPOV

I felt dirty.

Even after our shower.

I felt like I did something wrong, like I shouldn't have branched myself out like that. Certainly it wouldn't have been the first time, possibly not the last, but it felt so wrong that I broke out into a cold sweat. I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have owned myself up like that. Like I was a toy and not a female.

One thing that I know is that I'm not a vulnerable person, no matter the situation, but I felt _so_ vulnerable when I was with him. It made me want to throw up. I didn't like being weak and vulnerably had never been one of my qualities. It was horrible, having that feeling that you couldn't do anything, like your weak, like only a man can do it. Like your useless. He was just so fucking perfect that I felt vulnerable around him.

It was the only negative feeling I had against what we, er, did. It was amazing, that much I couldn't deny – he was a great lover – but I couldn't stand being near someone who just made me feel too weak and useless and so manly. Sure, I did like him. Maybe more then I should of someone with a record, but it didn't match up right with someone who made me feel so small. Edward wasn't _too_ cocky or anything, but I knew he was one of those I'm-so-manly-back-off-before-I-kick-your-ass kind of guys.

That's why I waited until he was asleep to sneak out. Alice hadn't tried to bug me – in fact, no one had – and when I snuck out at two in the morning, they were all asleep.

After getting dressed I snuck out the front door and closed it behind me. It was a given that I wouldn't be able to lock it again, but it Forks, who's really going to break in? I made it safely back to my dad's house and up to my room without disturbance.

I crashed on my bed with exhaustion, being pulled under by my own regret.

Sex has never been something I just do and then feel guilty about – I'd always done it and then felt so _good_... But who doesn't feel good afterwards? I sighed and closed my math textbook, throwing it on the coffee table and rubbing my temples with enough to pressure to make the pain go away. Needless to say, Charlie had been surprised when he saw that I was home: I'd pulled it off that I was feeling sick. But it wasn't much of a lie because I was beginning to feel some bad effects.

He made me feel guilty. He made me feel angry. He was pissing me off and yet he wasn't even in the same house. Clearly I had fucked up majorly.

In a way I did feel bad leaving unannounced, but that couldn't have surprised them. I'm fact, they should have seen it coming, but a small part of me felt bad for leaving without telling anyone. Especially a certain naked guy...

"What the fuck?" I mumbled aimlessly, rising from the couch and pacing across the living room. Our jaunt in the shower had been just as good as the first time in his bed, but for the first time in years I was regretting the decision I made immensely. I shouldn't have—

The shrill ring of the phone cut through my thoughts. I threw a curse at it but grudgingly went to answer it.

"Hello?" I snapped, not keeping the annoyance from my voice.

"Bella."

My heart stuttered once, than twice. Great, the whipped cream on the chocolate pie.

"Mom?" I breathed, more in surprise than anger. She hadn't called me once; I never expected it of her anyway.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" she asked, general excitement in her voice. I cringed, scowling into the phone and trudging my way back to the couch. I crashed down to endure the pain.

I exhaled, rubbing a hand over my face. I didn't feel like fighting, much less just disagreeing with her right now, but I wouldn't hesitate to stand my ground. "Shitty," I said bleakly.

"Language!" I could practically hear the annoyance that would be showing in her face. Her blue eyes squinting, over plucked eyebrows pulled down over them, her mouth set in a hard line that has already caused lines to form around her face. "Bella, I really don't appreciate this attitude you've been flaunting," she continued.

Picking up a gossip magazine from earlier this week I flipped through its glossy pages to help pass the time. "Then why'd you call?" I drawled into the phone.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," she replied in a voice that implied this should have been obvious. "Isabella, this is the whole reason I went you there. To straighten up. Now I know its only been a week, but I expect _some_ kind of improvement..."

"Why does it matter so suddenly?" I asked, distracted. "I'm not even in Phoenix."

"You're my daughter – of course I care!" Renee said, exasperated. I groaned and threw the magazine on the coffee table. "Plus, I heard something..." she added quietly, trailing off.

The only response was a quicker beat of my heart. It couldn't be that bad. But hey, it also couldn't be that good.

"What'd you hear now?" I demanded. "Anything new, or the same shit?"

Renee didn't correct my language this time. "Well, its not what I heard," she said undecidedly. "More what I _saw_."

"Okay, Mom, just cut to it."

"Sex videos. I found these sex videos on the Internet, Bella."

I laughed humourlessly. "Yes, Mom, our generation enjoys this thing called porn. Its really hot, maybe you should check it out. But until then, I have to go..."

There was a sour sarcastic edge to her voice when she spoke again. "You must enjoy it, seeing as you are staring in these!" she shouted.

A lump rose in my throat and my stomach felt like a deadweight. _Me in a porno?_ Of course I hadn't once acted all "porn star" – more stripper-ish – and I certainly had not taken part in broadcasting myself for other's pleasure! How could she think it was _me_ in those videos? Maybe it was just someone who looked like me, like that Kristen Stewert chick. There was no possibility that I would put myself out in _that_ kind of way, even if I didn't always treat myself the best.

The sudden reaction to her words was a reflex; it wasn't me.

"Mom, I don't know what your talking about," I replied honestly, confused. I was hanging on for what response she would have.

"The hell you do!" she snapped. I could hear the sounds of key tapping in the background. _Where was she getting this from!?_ "I specifically see you having sex with this boy. Bella, it is you. Now, why would you be doing sex videos at your age? Do you have a job I don't know about?" Her questions ranted, continued in directions I didn't know.

It all circled around "my sex videos."

"Listen, Renee, I really don't know what language your speaking. I don't do porn. Sex, yes, sex _videos? _Not so much. There's no way its me."

"Ah, but it is. Your wearing that necklace I gave you for your birthday. The silver heart? Yeah, its there dangling from your neck while you...well, while you enjoy yourself." The disgust was clear in her voice, thick and rich.

I shook my head. This wasn't right. I'd had sex a number of times – so many, admittedly, I didn't remember them all – but never for money, or anyone else's pleasure but mine and my lover's. There was no way Renee was telling the truth. Then it dawned on me.

"Your tricking me," I said, humour coloring my tone. "Your trying to get me to admit to things I didn't even do. God, Mom, your such a bad liar." Of course. That explained it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you watch what you say to me," she said sternly. "You better be careful what slips from your mouth because I will not stand for it."

"I'm not even in Phoenix!" I shouted into the phone. "You can't tell me what to do when I'm nowhere near you!"

Her voice was just as loud, lashing back at me. "Charlie will not stand for it, either!"

"What are you guys going to do about it? Huh? Tape my mouth shut? Lock me in a room? What!?"

I could hear that she was ready to say something, hear her gather her breath and open her mouth, but nothing came out. It was quiet. What she asked next I knew was not her original question.

"Isabella, why are you in a sex video?" she asked tiredly.

"Fuck, I'm not!" I yelled. "I don't have sex in front of a fucking camera, Mom, what don't you understand? That's not my fucking thing!" She didn't shun me a cuss.

"Really? You don't have sex?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see me. "Of course I have sex – more than you do. But not for a camera. Obviously you need a new pair of glasses."

"Do not tell me what I know. I know what I am seeing, and this is you exposing yourself to the world. Don't think your father won't see this, Bella."

Despite my rejection to this video the words slipped between my teeth. "Your going to show Charlie a video of me having sex with a guy? That's pretty gross, not even slightly kinky, Renee."

She groaned on the other end, quickly getting fed up with me, I could tell. "Isabella, that's enough. I want answers _now_."

"I don't have your answers _now_." I mimicked her tone.

"Well, find them. I want to know what is up with you. This is just the tip of the iceberg, Bella. I've heard the rumours about you, I know this is that stuff you like."

I laughed. "How would you know my sexual preferences?"

"Your only sixteen! You shouldn't have sexual preferences!"

"I do. And they were just satisfied, might I add." I continued to talk before she could respond. "Look, I have to go. Don't bother calling back."

I pressed End before Renee could say a thing.

**And there you have it. I want to know your thoughts! What do you think of this Bella Swan? **


	7. Chapter 6

**I kind of went wild on that last chapter – just like Edward and Bella – so I'm going to hope to fix it up right now. Let's see what Bella's thinking...**

BPOV

I felt dirty.

Even after our shower.

I felt like I did something wrong, like I shouldn't have branched myself out like that. Certainly it wouldn't have been the first time, possibly not the last, but it felt so wrong that I broke out into a cold sweat. I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have owned myself up like that. Like I was a toy and not a female.

One thing that I know is that I'm not a vulnerable person, no matter the situation, but I felt _so_ vulnerable when I was with him. It made me want to throw up. I didn't like being weak and vulnerably had never been one of my qualities. It was horrible, having that feeling that you couldn't do anything, like your weak, like only a man can do it. Like your useless. He was just so fucking perfect that I felt vulnerable around him.

It was the only negative feeling I had against what we, er, did. It was amazing, that much I couldn't deny – he was a great lover – but I couldn't stand being near someone who just made me feel too weak and useless and so manly. Sure, I did like him. Maybe more then I should of someone with a record, but it didn't match up right with someone who made me feel so small. Edward wasn't _too_ cocky or anything, but I knew he was one of those I'm-so-manly-back-off-before-I-kick-your-ass kind of guys.

That's why I waited until he was asleep to sneak out. Alice hadn't tried to bug me – in fact, no one had – and when I snuck out at two in the morning, they were all asleep.

After getting dressed I snuck out the front door and closed it behind me. It was a given that I wouldn't be able to lock it again, but it Forks, who's really going to break in? I made it safely back to my dad's house and up to my room without disturbance.

I crashed on my bed with exhaustion, being pulled under by my own regret.

Sex has never been something I just do and then feel guilty about – I'd always done it and then felt so _good_... But who doesn't feel good afterwards? I sighed and closed my math textbook, throwing it on the coffee table and rubbing my temples with enough to pressure to make the pain go away. Needless to say, Charlie had been surprised when he saw that I was home: I'd pulled it off that I was feeling sick. But it wasn't much of a lie because I was beginning to feel some bad effects.

He made me feel guilty. He made me feel angry. He was pissing me off and yet he wasn't even in the same house. Clearly I had fucked up majorly.

In a way I did feel bad leaving unannounced, but that couldn't have surprised them. I'm fact, they should have seen it coming, but a small part of me felt bad for leaving without telling anyone. Especially a certain naked guy...

"What the fuck?" I mumbled aimlessly, rising from the couch and pacing across the living room. Our jaunt in the shower had been just as good as the first time in his bed, but for the first time in years I was regretting the decision I made immensely. I shouldn't have—

The shrill ring of the phone cut through my thoughts. I threw a curse at it but grudgingly went to answer it.

"Hello?" I snapped, not keeping the annoyance from my voice.

"Bella."

My heart stuttered once, than twice. Great, the whipped cream on the chocolate pie.

"Mom?" I breathed, more in surprise than anger. She hadn't called me once; I never expected it of her anyway.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" she asked, general excitement in her voice. I cringed, scowling into the phone and trudging my way back to the couch. I crashed down to endure the pain.

I exhaled, rubbing a hand over my face. I didn't feel like fighting, much less just disagreeing with her right now, but I wouldn't hesitate to stand my ground. "Shitty," I said bleakly.

"Language!" I could practically hear the annoyance that would be showing in her face. Her blue eyes squinting, over plucked eyebrows pulled down over them, her mouth set in a hard line that has already caused lines to form around her face. "Bella, I really don't appreciate this attitude you've been flaunting," she continued.

Picking up a gossip magazine from earlier this week I flipped through its glossy pages to help pass the time. "Then why'd you call?" I drawled into the phone.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," she replied in a voice that implied this should have been obvious. "Isabella, this is the whole reason I went you there. To straighten up. Now I know its only been a week, but I expect _some_ kind of improvement..."

"Why does it matter so suddenly?" I asked, distracted. "I'm not even in Phoenix."

"You're my daughter – of course I care!" Renee said, exasperated. I groaned and threw the magazine on the coffee table. "Plus, I heard something..." she added quietly, trailing off.

The only response was a quicker beat of my heart. It couldn't be that bad. But hey, it also couldn't be that good.

"What'd you hear now?" I demanded. "Anything new, or the same shit?"

Renee didn't correct my language this time. "Well, its not what I heard," she said undecidedly. "More what I _saw_."

"Okay, Mom, just cut to it."

"Sex videos. I found these sex videos on the Internet, Bella."

I laughed humourlessly. "Yes, Mom, our generation enjoys this thing called porn. Its really hot, maybe you should check it out. But until then, I have to go..."

There was a sour sarcastic edge to her voice when she spoke again. "You must enjoy it, seeing as you are staring in these!" she shouted.

A lump rose in my throat and my stomach felt like a deadweight. _Me in a porno?_ Of course I hadn't once acted all "porn star" – more stripper-ish – and I certainly had not taken part in broadcasting myself for other's pleasure! How could she think it was _me_ in those videos? Maybe it was just someone who looked like me, like that Kristen Stewert chick. There was no possibility that I would put myself out in _that_ kind of way, even if I didn't always treat myself the best.

The sudden reaction to her words was a reflex; it wasn't me.

"Mom, I don't know what your talking about," I replied honestly, confused. I was hanging on for what response she would have.

"The hell you do!" she snapped. I could hear the sounds of key tapping in the background. _Where was she getting this from!?_ "I specifically see you having sex with this boy. Bella, it is you. Now, why would you be doing sex videos at your age? Do you have a job I don't know about?" Her questions ranted, continued in directions I didn't know.

It all circled around "my sex videos."

"Listen, Renee, I really don't know what language your speaking. I don't do porn. Sex, yes, sex _videos? _Not so much. There's no way its me."

"Ah, but it is. Your wearing that necklace I gave you for your birthday. The silver heart? Yeah, its there dangling from your neck while you...well, while you enjoy yourself." The disgust was clear in her voice, thick and rich.

I shook my head. This wasn't right. I'd had sex a number of times – so many, admittedly, I didn't remember them all – but never for money, or anyone else's pleasure but mine and my lover's. There was no way Renee was telling the truth. Then it dawned on me.

"Your tricking me," I said, humour coloring my tone. "Your trying to get me to admit to things I didn't even do. God, Mom, your such a bad liar." Of course. That explained it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you watch what you say to me," she said sternly. "You better be careful what slips from your mouth because I will not stand for it."

"I'm not even in Phoenix!" I shouted into the phone. "You can't tell me what to do when I'm nowhere near you!"

Her voice was just as loud, lashing back at me. "Charlie will not stand for it, either!"

"What are you guys going to do about it? Huh? Tape my mouth shut? Lock me in a room? What!?"

I could hear that she was ready to say something, hear her gather her breath and open her mouth, but nothing came out. It was quiet. What she asked next I knew was not her original question.

"Isabella, why are you in a sex video?" she asked tiredly.

"Fuck, I'm not!" I yelled. "I don't have sex in front of a fucking camera, Mom, what don't you understand? That's not my fucking thing!" She didn't shun me a cuss.

"Really? You don't have sex?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, though she couldn't see me. "Of course I have sex – more than you do. But not for a camera. Obviously you need a new pair of glasses."

"Do not tell me what I know. I know what I am seeing, and this is you exposing yourself to the world. Don't think your father won't see this, Bella."

Despite my rejection to this video the words slipped between my teeth. "Your going to show Charlie a video of me having sex with a guy? That's pretty gross, not even slightly kinky, Renee."

She groaned on the other end, quickly getting fed up with me, I could tell. "Isabella, that's enough. I want answers _now_."

"I don't have your answers _now_." I mimicked her tone.

"Well, find them. I want to know what is up with you. This is just the tip of the iceberg, Bella. I've heard the rumours about you, I know this is that stuff you like."

I laughed. "How would you know my sexual preferences?"

"Your only sixteen! You shouldn't have sexual preferences!"

"I do. And they were just satisfied, might I add." I continued to talk before she could respond. "Look, I have to go. Don't bother calling back."

I pressed End before Renee could say a thing.

**And there you have it. I want to know your thoughts! What do you think of this Bella Swan? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I feel horrible. I wrote this weeks ago and didn't even realize I didn't add it. I'd hate to just give it to you and the next one...I hope there are some reviews out there!**

**I received a review asking if the video was of Edward and Bella... I never even thought of that! LOL. Anyway, sorry to disappoint, but no. We're getting to see a little more of Bella's, er, wild behaviour. **

_I'm not in a porno, I'm not in a porno._

I'm in a porno.

My eyes were glued to the screen of my laptop, looking at the video. Yes, my mother was right. I was in a sex video – and no, it wasn't that celebrity. It was really me. And Cameron, a really hot, really sexy guy I used to go to school with. On any other occasion I would have found this arousing – say we were still dating and we watched with _to_ get aroused. But no.

This time I remembered crystal clear.

He always made me sleep with him, no matter what. Cameron used to call it "the pimp privilege." He got to fuck around with me because he was prostituting me. On top of every other guy I had to mess around with, he always expected something: blowjob, hand job, all the way, whatever. I was never really proud of the teenage prostitution I was doing in Phoenix, but this just proved it even more. _Anyone could see this_. Anyone. I never gave him permission to shoot this, I never gave him permission to distribute it, either.

My teeth dug into my thumb, the heat of my face of anger now and not embarrassment.

I wasn't forced into prostitution – it was a decision. A bad one, yes, but my own nonetheless.

How it came about, I don't even know. It just _happened_. One moment I was at a party and the next I was on top of a guy I didn't know with bills shoved into my discarded jeans. It felt good, being able to have my own pleasure with more money in my pocket. I don't know how Cameron became my pimp, but he came to me one day and stated that he was going to run my "business." Things just happened. A didn't regret it – I had more money than I knew what to do with.

The only thing I regretted was last night. Where he made me feel so damn weak!

"I need a walk."

Ten minutes later I was wondering around "downtown."

Despite how much this place irked me I could admit the air was wonderfully fresh, the scent of trees very heavy. _There'd be no business here_. The thought popped in my head an di groaned at how painful it seemed. Shouldn't that be a good thing? That there's no prostitute options? I sighed, rubbing my temple. It's a good thing. I need to keep that dominating urge away. Maybe it would do some good, I thought.

Forks was quite bland besides how much land it covered: there were the few necessities around and many buildings I didn't see point to. But I guess it was kind of pretty. In a bland sense, of course. As I continued down the street, filled with few pedestrians, I heard a car slowing somewhere behind me. On instinct, I made my feet move faster as it jerked to a stop and go a glimpse of the front – a white car.

And uneasy feeling settled in my stomach and I walked faster, pulling my good forward to block more my side view.

"Bella!"

The sickening feeling disappeared; I filled with emptiness. An sickening emptiness. That voice better not belong to him, I thought as I turned around.

"Oh, fucking hell!" I moaned, whipping around and starting in the direction that I'd been headed. I couldn't take this anymore, a part of me realized. Having to see Edward right behind me was like a cold slap in the face. Could I not have some kind of peace to think and melt over everything wrong I'd done without running into the source of my new problems?

A part of me was burring with rage at this horrible possibility while another half was melting over him. When that unfamiliar vulnerability crept over me I picked up my pace. _God, I hate this with a passion. _

"No, Bella, just wait!" He sounded annoyed and much too close for my liking. Before I knew it a hand gripped around my arm and spun me to face him. His face was set in angry lines and for a second I felt intimidated, soon followed by intrigue. Edward looked just like I did when _I_ was pissed.

Tossing the marvelling thoughts aside, I yanked my arm from his grasp and turned away again.

"Would you just listen?" he snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me back again. It felt like my arm was ripped from its socket, he pulled so hard.

"Get your hands off of me or I'll have you arrested for harassment," I threatened, readying my free hand to slap him if he didn't back up soon. With a quick glance around I realized there was no one in sight, only buildings.

Well, no chance at yelling for help and making him seem like a rapist.

Edward snorted as the wind blew strands of gold into his eyes. "Do you really think I care?"

I looked pointedly to where his hand still gripped me like metal. "Obviously, or you would have let go by now," I replied dryly.

"You didn't mind me touching you last night."

I flinched at his words, a sick reminder of my mistake. "Th-hat was a mistake," I snapped.

"Ouch," he laughed, "that's harsh, Bella."

"Life's harsh."

An amused and teasing look crossed his face that made me want to vomit. "Oooh, you did you wrong?"

Whatever made me do it, I have no idea, but he did deserve it. He deserved it all. So what, we had a one-night stand? Shit happens, that I know. But a part of me wondered if I'd taken it far enough. With his words out of his mouth I took that opportunity to take charge. My free hand swung out to collide with the side of his face.

His neck lashed with the blow but it was the only movement. His body was rigid and he finally let go of me, taking a step back as his hand went to his face. There was a dark red mark on the left side of his face, standing out against his pale skin. I swallowed back the sudden lump of panic in my throat.

"I said not to touch me," I mumbled, turning around.

But before I got a few feet something hard slammed into my side, sending me into the brick wall of the building closest to us. A shocked gasp lodged in my throat on the impact my body made with the hard bricks. Something – or Edward – was holding me against the wall, my whole front pressed into the roughness of it. The right of my face was pressed uncomfortably against the brick.

"And I said to listen." He hissed right in my ear, voice nothing but unmasking anger.

It took a few moments for my mental awareness to finally kick in.

"Get off of me," I said calmly. I would give him this one chance and he better take it. When he didn't budge I drew in a deep breath and opened my mouth. "Rape!" I shouted, getting louder as I repeated it over and over. At any chance if someone saw us it would look like he was at least trying to get physical. That's all I could hold on to. "Rape! Rape!"

I must have gotten it out about ten times before he finally clamped a hand over my mouth. _He's wrong if he thinks he is going to dominate me,_ I thought.

"Stop before someone hears you," he said.

With a sudden flash back to elementary school I licked his palm that covered my mouth. He grunted, releasing my mouth to wipe his hand on his jeans.

"Would you get off of me?" I demanded. "Otherwise..." I took in a loud breath, hoping he heard it, getting ready to yell again.

"Okay, okay." Edward pushed off me, and I sighed as I felt the weight releasing me. I pushed off the wall, the sudden rush of blood to face, chest and stomach painful. The side of my face felt gritty from where it had been rubbing.

Maybe someone witnessed that and I wouldn't have to tell my dad myself. Maybe someone had already called 911. But when I looked around it was evident that we were alone. And this was supposed to be the Main Street of Forks?

"You are a bastard, did you know that?" I asked casually, straightening my sweater and dusting the red residue off of it.

"I've been told," he said in a hard voice. "Your kind of bitchy, did _you_ know _that_?"

"I don't even want to have this fucking conversation with you," I spat, turning around and heading in the direction of Charlie's. At least there I knew he couldn't follow me in.

Edward's feet slamming against the concrete as he ran up beside me and whirled to a stop, matching my pace. His voice was weirdly calm. "Can't me talk?"

"No," I said, like it should have been obvious.

"Look, last night was—"

"A mistake," I finished. "It was a mistake that I made. Its not going to happen again, so don't contact me or I will rip your balls off."

With that, I crossed the road – not bothering to look because of the lack of pedestrians – and walked as fast as I could back the Charlie's. The new safe zone.


	9. Chapter 8

**This is a very short chapter, but I wanted to update **_**something**_**. Review for longer chapter next time. **

**By the way...ITS MY BIRTHDAY MARCH, 14****TH****!!!!!!! YAYA! B-DAY WISHES!!!!?????**

"Bella, wait! Just wait!"

The echoes didn't die, only got louder and more pounced, then faded. But by the time Charlie's house came into view, I could always count on them getting louder. And not just after he nearly abused me in public. The next morning when I was getting to school – in my _freaking_ orange truck – he was there, yelling and shouting for me to listen.

_Thanks, God, for the invention of iPods_.

Easily I drowned him out, and it was like he wasn't even there – in my face, pounding on my window. But today there was a weird urgency he had. Fuckable nearly broke my God damn window! His nickname was leaving a bad taste in my mouth; _Fuckable_ wasn't so hot anymore. In fact, I wanted nothing more than to ask Charlie to shoot him so he would leave me alone.

_Never have one-night stands, everyone. There's a lesson behind that shit._

When I pulled up to school I was unusually nervous. It was almost that first-day-of-school feeling, but I knew it was an anticipation of what was to come. Because just as my feet were on the ground she was on me like a cat a mouse.

"Bella, why did you leave? I didn't see you in the morning!"

I shook Alice off and dug in my pocket for my pack of cigarettes and fluorescent green lighter. She watched me with impatiently wide eyes as I lit up and took a long drag. I probably smoked four that morning in my nervous state. "Sick." There, short and sweet.

"Even after you and Edward romped?" she said, dumbstruck.

"Yes," I said tightly. "His skills really got to me so much that I got sick." _How odd..._

"Well, it really sucked because we all heard round one and two, so..." She shrugged. My stomach churned.

We stood in a weirdly awkward silence while I puffed away and Alice just leaned against my truck. It was obvious there was something on Alice's mind or something she wanted to talk about, so I just waited to hear what she had to say. Of course I knew it would be something I cared very little for, or something that I would just supply "mmh" or "ooh" to. But nonetheless I can admit that I ruined her fun, so she deserved this. This small ounce of my attention.

After a few minutes she drew in a deep breath, and I knew it was about to start.

"Um, Bella, can I ask you some—"

The school bell rang at that very moment, cutting off her words. A smile portrayed my face immediately as I stomped out my cigarette and called a good bye to her, starting toward the school doors.

***

I was on my way to class, a few minutes late, when I heard a loud crackle. I paused and it hit me: the sound was someone whistling. I turned around and caught the eyes of five dark-skinned boys leaning against the lockers. Instinctively I stood straight and gave them all a level look, though inside I felt very uneasy. "Can I help you with something?" I demanded, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

One tanned boy smiled slyly. "Depends, can I have some?" His friends started laughing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped, taking a step toward them. "I have nothing for you."

"Oh, honey," said another guy, much more dark-skinned, "it looks like you have something for all of us."

My stomach churned as the thought hit me. I quickly shook it away before I could really believe it. "Fuck off," I sighed, turning on my heel and starting off toward my class. The sound of their laughter echoed behind me, sending chills up and down. I didn't understand that confrontation – in fact – I didn't understand any of them. I made it to the door of English before I decided better of it and skipped. Instead I listened to music in my truck for the first two periods of school. A stupid choice, possibly, but it helped sooth my anxiety. Fuck those guys, trying to be hot gangsters and hitting on anything with a pelvis. There was no way in fucking hell that I would get close to any of those bastards, but I still wondered what they'd been talking about.

They made me seem like some fucking prostitute! Well, I'm an ex-prostitute so I couldn't be considered one still.

It probably felt that I sat out those two periods, enough time to just be calm. My insides were on hyper-beat, forcing out scenarios I didn't want to consider. Thoughts ran through my head so fast that they all mixed together.

As the lunch bell rang, so did my cell phone. It flashed my father's number.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood.

"Bella, I just got a call that your not in school," Charlie said, somewhat dully. Clearly, there was no shock here. "Where are you?"

I shrugged, though he couldn't see me. What was the point in lying? "I'm sitting in the parking lot at school. I was late for first period, so I figured I'd miss the first two. Its lunch anyway, so I gotta go." I hung up before he could respond with much more than a "_Bella...!". _

My fingers rubbed my temples slowly, willing the headache and pain away.

Without another second of hesitation I jumped out of my truck, ear buds still in. I slug my backpack over my shoulder as I few students began to stray around the lot, finally free of school. I groaned as the smiles I saw. These fucking kids had shit easy – they knew nothing of the real world, of the horrible reality they would soon enter.

The music in my ears was so loud that I didn't see it coming. I started crossing the wide space between the rows of vehicles when I heard the sound of rubber squealing just over the loud bass pitch. Everything seemed to go slower, like time was standing still. My head whipped around in time to see a glossy black truck speeding toward. I knew, instantly, that I didn't have the chance – I would at least get nicked. At least.

But just as quick, something hit me. Literally. I stumbled back a few feet but when a new, heavier weight hit me, I fell back. I felt my whole body hit the pavement, my head whip back to grind against the the rocky ground.

Everything went black before I could see who the asshole laying atop me was.

**Who is it? I have a feeling you guys will say the same thing...but it'll be surprising, I promise!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This is a kinda long chapter, sorry it took, like, a month. This is kind of a side story so... Enjoy!**

**By the way... Ha ha, you were all wrong!**

There was this weird light, incredibly bright and stinging the tops of my eyelids. It was like the heat of the light at home. I tried to roll over as the light got uncomfortable, but I was secured to something, something hard and stiff. I turned to move my shoulders but something was pressing against them. Slowly I started to register the things around me: there was a beeping noise, steady and loud, and by how it bounced off the walls I knew I was in a small space.

As I opened my eyes I was stung with the rays of a bright light. There were voices around me and the rustling of clothing. When my eyes came into focus I realized that I was in an ambulance.

"I thought you said she was unconscious!" someone mumbled.

"Well I thought we had an understanding that if you rode with us then you don't say a thing," another voice snapped back.

My head was throbbing. "What's going on?" I demanded, trying to sit up. Besides the paramedic there was another boy that I had never seen before. He had dark tanned skin and short black hair, with teeth as white as an iPod. I gave him an odd look. "Who are you?"

"Jacob Black," he said simply. I nodded as if that made sense. "Billy Black's son..." he offered, shaking his head for me to understand.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped, turning to the paramedic and asking, "Who is this clown?" I struggled to sit up but was only pushed back down. As much as I wanted to give these two guys a piece of my mind I decided there had to be a reason I was even here. "Never mind, just what happened?" I asked.

The Jacob character gestured to himself like a selfish little bastard. "_I _saved your life, Isabella. Be thankful," he said dramatically.

My eyes fell onto the paramedic. "He's telling the truth," he said without looking up from a little stack of white gauze. "You hit your head," the man said as he pulled something off my forehead gently. It felt sticky and almost like tape. "Try not to move."

I had a majorly bashed up forehead, but besides the minor pain of a headache I was fine. There was no reason to be visiting the hospital in any case, but because no one was listening to me – because "I'm so delusional" in this state – Charlie was called to meet me at the hospital. I guess as a paramedic you weren't supposed to believe anything anyone strapped to a stretcher tells you.

Charlie met me there but didn't even help me to be discharged: I had to go through a thorough check-up first. I was put in another one of the pale, sad rooms, one that smelled of gross _dead_.

That Jacob kid did not leave me alone.

"Would you go, like, I don't know, _fuck off?_" I suggested, looking at where he sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"You could be grateful – I _did_ save your life," he pointed out, not even with an ounce of shame. "Your welcome, by the way."

"Whatever," I mumbled, crossing my arms and legs on the bed. With a good dose of painkillers in my system I didn't feel any pain. I guess I could have internal bleeding, but still.

No doctor necessary.

As the door open I felt my stomach tighten in anxiety: I hated doctors because I was always worried that they would find something that I didn't even want to know, or hear about. But it wasn't a doctor or even Charlie.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Dickward?" I asked with some humour. As much as this guy did piss me off, it was pretty damn hilarious that he would show up at time like this, when I was proclaimed to be injured.

He ignored me and pointed right at Jacob. "You, out," he snapped, turning back to me.

"Now, wait a second--" Jacob started to complain, but was cut off almost instantly.

"Get out of this room right now or I will have your ass thrown out," Edward threatened. I watched the exchange between, slowly edging toward...amusement.

"How about you both leave?" I suggested brightly. God forbid two men get along for one minute... "That way, its all fair."

Edward looked at me briefly, and I hated myself for ogling over his green eyes. "Shut up, Bella." I stuck my tongue out at him.

This guy was such a prick, such a total asshole, and yet I couldn't imagine him any other way. Despite our last real encounter he wasn't totally killing me right now, because that Jacob kid was already slowly making my dead. Edward was just speeding shit along.

"I need to speak to her alone," Edward stated. I raised my eyebrows and the fierce look on his face prevented me from objecting to this. He looked like he was about to actually kill someone. Usually this type of thing would only fuel my fire, but it looked like Black was really bugging him.

"By Jacob," I said, slightly condescending. "Thanks for saving my life, by the way." He didn't move from the chair, which only seemed to piss me off. I _had _to be PMS-ing. "Get a move on," I told him seriously. "Maybe we'll hang out some time."

His face seemed to brighten. "Yeah. Okay," he said reluctantly.

I watched as he stopped near Edward to glare at him unhappily, before leaving as he was asked. I actually did feel kind of bad, which was _never _something that happened to me. Especially when I didn't know the freak. But I allowed the feelings for one second, because I was then felt with relief that that talking-dipshit was out of the room, out of sight. But then there was the obsessive and controlling ass that replaced him.

At the same time of the hatred I also felt a slightly happiness that it was _him_.

I had to be doing some weird PMS-ing thing, I decided.

"You know I don't want to talk to you," I said calmly. I was like a bomb – I would explode on perfect timing.

"Does it look like I care?" he snapped, pretty much yelled at me.

And I was trying to be nice.

"Well I don't give a fuck what you say, Dickward! All I need is some doctor to get this shit done with and all with be good in this stupid world." I debated on pressing that little red button to see what would happen, but thought better of it.

"No, I seriously need to talk to you," he said.

The serious note in his voice was so loud that I didn't continue on an approaching rage fit. "Okay," I said carefully. "What?"

But he didn't say anything. For the first time sense he entered I noticed how messy his hair was, and my mind flashed to the other night, where we fucked our brains out. As much as I hated him to the bone I also had that urge to take him right at that moment. He was dressed in all black and didn't look in that gothic way that black usually made people look. With this hair it just seemed to make him much more fuckable, and I hated every thought that crossed my mind.

He finally looked up and his face as serious and bitter. "I saw it."

I waited for elaboration, but when none came I asked, "Saw what?"

"The video." His voice was mixed with disgust and fury. A loud buzzing sounded in my ears and my stomach dropped. _Shit._ "The video where you were fucking that guy. Ring any bells, Bella?"

I swallowed thickly. "How did you see that?" I didn't feel quite so small anymore – now I felt hurt and embarrassed. I bit the inside of my lip with regret. Huge, _huge_ regret of the past.

"Email," he said simply. "A chain email, actually. But that's hardly the worst part, Bella. Do you know what the caption was?" I shook my head, now hysteria building inside my stomach and throat. "'Fucking my Working Girl,'" he quoted dramatically.

His eyes were dark.

My arms unfolded and my hands rubbed my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Even from Phoenix that guy could haunt me. But I was focused on a certain part that Edward mentioned. "Chain?" I asked. "As in going around the fucking world?" I shrieked.

"It said it was made in Phoenix."

Okay, I never beg. Either I get in trouble because someone rats me out and I don't have the interest in begging for them not to, or I really just let shit happen. I don't grovel or ever let myself seem below someone – that's who I was. But at a moment like this, it was the only option.

"Please don't tell Charlie," I pleaded, sitting up straight. "Please, he doesn't know yet. I hope he doesn't at all."

"You're a prostitute?" he demanded, shock written all over his face.

I scowled. "Would you keep your voice down?"

A look of interest crossed his face. "That would explain why you were so good at what you do," he said distractedly. I think he was deep in perverted thoughts.

Though this did give me a certain leverage, I was not too impressed by it. "I'll do anything you want. _Anything_," I hinted. Yes, I actually would sacrifice my own body to prevent myself from being homeless in Forks. Its not like I've ever even been worth much enough to not jus deal my body out for favours or money. I was notorious for it in Phoenix.

Edward smiled like there was a little secret. "I won't tell Charlie," he said slowly, "if you agree to give me a chance."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "A chance? At what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella. Go on a date with me and give me a chance instead of labelling me as a 'dick.'"

"But what if you are a dick?" I asked. "No, wait, sense when are we bargaining?"

"Do you want Charlie to see that video? That erotic video with your ass and tits on full display," he taunted, suckering me into it. "And your pussy wide open..."

His talk was actually getting me hot and damp.

"Whatever. But you only have one chance to impress me."

**Its been so long that I updated and it was really hard to get back on track...**


	11. Author's Note :

Everyone knows that an Author's Note is never something exciting.

And that's just what this is: Nothing exciting.

This is being posted to every one of my stories because I need to take a much needed break from it all. As you all can tell the updates are getting short and lifeless, and I absolutely feel horrible because of it. Some stories are marked today as a month sense the last update, and as an author, that it kind of a bitch to think of. All stories are being put on hold. Its my fault for writing five stories at a time, so all you can do is blame me – just don't make me feel bad!

Um...there was more to say...Oh yeah. There may be a few updates here and there, but I think right now the story I am going to put all my focus into is Lost and Gained ( which may be this story, I don't know where this is posted right now ) , so please just forgive me for no updates.

I've been sick lately, school's getting tough, annoying and a total bitch, and ( if you follow me on Twitter!!!!!! ) last night was probably one of the scariest in my life, and I'm still trying to get over it.

Anyway, I am sorry for everything, hopefully I will get back on the writing track soon. Lost and Gained with probably be the first on my updating list and there may be a few here and there.

Sincerely,

SeraphimXOX/Mickey


	12. Chapter 10

I'm sure you all have read the Author's Note I just posted, so no explanation needed.

What was I agreeing to? I wondered as I pulled up to the school. I wasn't at school for two days after the little accident and it was already Friday. I was ready to let him now when we would be going out, if I didn't change my mind in seconds about this whole thing.

I was so fucking stupid. Even after all this rebuttal time after moving and getting away from all that horrible shit, I was still failing.

But I guess whatever Dickward had planned didn't matter as much as the next problem did. The video. I didn't talk to him after the time at the hospital, but I soon realized that Edward wasn't the only one who saw it. I wondered if people would outright mention it. Or maybe they would just stare. I didn't overly want to get in trouble on a day like today, a week that had worn me out completely. I guess I only came to school to get all the work I missed. If things were bad, I would go home.

I sighed, staring out at the parking lot. The kids were doing that inconspicuous looking thing, where they tried to make it seem like they weren't at all staring and talking at you. I bit my lip and shook my head. I guess I just wasn't in the mood for shit today.

"Hey."

I jumped, whirling around and nearly choking on the lack of air. "Mother of Christ, Dickward, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" he asked, completely casually.

Something about his nonchalance made me want to hit him hard. "Scare the shit out of me?" I offered in a condescending way. "God!"

"Actually, its 'Edward'." The way he could keep such a straight face while being a total ass was amazing.

"No fuckin' shit, _Dickward_," I snapped, turning back around to continue my little surveillance. Once again there were double the looks, which all seemed to be coming from different cliques. Mostly all the little preppy girls had their eyes on Edward, which wasn't too shocking, and I even had the nerve to flip off a group of girls who were probably fantasizing about getting fucked by the guy.

Today I had to control my anger. There was no way, this early in the year, that I could risk getting, well, suspended for violence. It was just too early to do it. Even if someone, on the _odd_ chance that _everyone_ saw the video, brought it up, I had to keep my cool.

"So we're going out on Saturday, Bella," he said conversationally, when I didn't say anything.

I glanced at him sideways briefly. "I'm just _bubbling_ with excitement," I replied dully.

"Most girls would be," he agreed, looking out at the parking lot with some kind of interest. _Egotistical, _I said to myself, venom even visible in my own thoughts.

"Most girls," I repeated, shaking my head. "What a self-centered thing to say, Edward," I said thoughtfully.

"Everyone is self-centered," he said. "Even you, Bella. You're just as self-centered as the next, so don't criticize."

I rolled my eyes. "Now why would I criticize someone I don't know and had a one-night stand with? That's just _stupid_."

"Then why'd you do it?" Edward challenged, looking down at me with what looked like a challenge on his face. My mouth gaped and I raised my eyebrows, trying to suppress the urge just to slap him.

"Oh yeah, 'cause its all my fault that we had sex," I said, my voice so heavily laced with sarcasm that I almost screamed when he agreed with the statement. Instead, I stared ahead, glaring past all the little cliques on onlookers. I loved attention – I always needed it in some form, get it any way – but this attention was pissing me off.

News travels fast in a small town, quite clearly. Everyone saw this Goddamn video of me getting fucked and now everyone just _stared. _Even a tree had to be more interesting than me. I guess the fact that this DUI-badass guy was standing beside me had to have some kind of weird factor that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everyone's staring at you," Edward said. What, was I stupid? Of course they all were. "You know, they've all seen the video." I leaned against the car, scowling at him as he continued on. "I got it in some weird chain email—"

"Yeah, I know who sent it," I snapped. "And I know that now I am the school whore, so stop talking about it!"

He waited a moment before speaking. "Actually, Jessica and Lauren are the school whores."

"No," I said sharply. "I _am_ the school whore." Why I was trying to convince someone that I was a whore, I had no idea. I bit my lip hard. "Okay, why does that bitch keep glaring at me?"

"Oh, that's Jessica," he said, bored. "She fucks anything." Wow, what an introduction.

"Anything with a dick or anything with a pelvis," I checked.

"Pelvis."

"Whore," I agreed – I only went for dicks anyway. "So, she hates me why exactly? I won't try to steal her title." I mumbled, "Mine title lives back in Phoenix."

Edward smiled condescendingly. Something about it just made me want to either hit something or just him. Wipe the smile of his fucking gorgeous face... "She hates you because of me," he said, that egotistical tone back. "Everyone knows your going out with me on Saturday, which looks really odd beside the whole sex tape thing. They think I asked you out to get laid."

"Whatever," I said, as if it didn't bug me at all. "I hope you know that's not the case because I swear I will leave you hanging."

"No you won't." He sounded so sure. "Your giving me a chance in exchange for the secrecy of that sex tape."

I rolled my eyes. "The tape is everywhere, why does it matter?" I asked rhetorically. "Besides, that means your blackmailing me into going out with you."

He considered that for a moment, leaning against the car. He looked every inch the "I'm so cool and hot and badass" type of guy. "Think of it as a forceful date."

"I'll think of it as I want," I snapped, grabbing my bag and slamming the door shut. I headed for the school and I could hear him following as if he didn't know that we didn't have first period together. "So what about your sister or whatever?" I asked. "Pixie Chick. Does she know?"

"Yeah, they all know," he said. There was a somewhat reluctant tone to his voice and his face was creased in anger or something. He looked pissed, just like when I was in the hospital and the whole conflict with the tape was brought into prospect. "They don't like it, either, so don't talk to her about it."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do," I snapped.

"Well, you'll be sorry if you talk to _Alice_ about it," he snapped back, just as sharply. "Do you know why? Because she picks. She picks and she pries, and you will be sorry when she gets into your life and fucks everything over."

My head started to hurt and weird thumping in my chest sounded in my ears. Did he ever shut up and stop running his mouth? "This is why I don't want to go out with you tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "We're opposites for fuck's sake, and you annoy the shit out of me."

Dickward looked down at me as we stopped at my first class. I was a year younger than him, I realized, he was a senior. I scowled.

He smiled. "I guess it will be fun, then, won't it?"

Ta-Da. Short and its like all talk, which kinds makes me laugh. What can I say, I'm not perfect.


	13. The Death :

I just can't prolong saying this...

'The Only Exception' is discontinued.

Hate later, listen now though, lovely reviewers. You all know I haven't updated this in a significant amount of months (YIKES ) and I know I can't get back on track with this. Seriously, it was nothing but a little spur of the moment, I'm-so-fucking-bored-right-now-let's-write-a-stupid-story type thing. I'm totally lost on it, totally out of my mind and with so much on my damn mind, I can't do it. I've never stopped a story like this that is being publicly viewed...but I just can't keep up with it. Sorry, babes.

So I really do love everything I write, so I am NOT taking this off , though I will be writing DISCONTINUED in the summery. *insert second sad face*. I may take it down later just for the sake of doing so. Now for the happy news, just to brighten against the ever-so paling bad...

Ahead and to be posted I have many more stories coming by for a ride. Some smutty, some not so much. A few one-shots to be posted. Vampire and not. Now I know that HAS to make you smile. In fact, I'm going to start a few right now!

Say bye-bye to The Only Exception. As a farewell I'm listening to The Only Exception right now, and many more sad songs.

xoxo I love you all who have paid attention to this story...

But know its for the best!

More is coming up so keep checking back.

Love, Glitter XX

P.S. mail me - please do not review this note - if you have any questions or concerns, whatever you want to do. Please don't ask me to continue this because its out of the question. I may do something similar in the future, but for now...

Once again:

Love, Glitter.


End file.
